Double Edge
by MistyWing
Summary: Southern Land advertises this; a marriage to Xiao Qiao if you can defeat her. ONESHOT


**Title: Double Edge**

**Author: MistyWing~**

**Rating: T/PG13**

**Main Characters: ****Xiao Qiao/Zhou Yu**** &Da Qiao/Sun Ce**

**Other Characters: Cao Cao, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, & Southern Land Lord**

**My Characters: Jian & Lok**

**Disclaimer & Credits: No, I don't own Dynasty Warriors. Characters & character stats & character weapons belong to their makers. Thank you Koei. **

**Author's Comments: This is my first story written for Dynasty Warrior lovers of the pairing up of the Qiao sisters and the Wu brothers. It's not bad if you like a little drama and a little humor to spice up a rather boring history. I'm one of those people who doe not believe that tradition and culture survives through video games, but DW just might amend that belief somewhat; DW has bridged fiction with history. However, like the video game, what I write is not based on the real history of the wars in the Middle Kingdom. I write under the circumstance that all I know about that time and place is that Wu and Shu were triumphant at the end of it all. I'm only saying that because Chinese martials arts is "Wushu." Since so many history books of China were burned and sacrificed, the Chinese (who aren't very oral in tradition) have quite the imagination when it comes to historical wars. I follow in the footsteps of my ancestores and present to you the fictional history and era of the Southern Land. Who has a right to say if history is ever fiction or fact when biases of historians/journalists/writers can never be confiscated? Read with an open mind and an open heart, my friends. And be sure to leave me a nice review. Enjoy my first one-shot!**

* * *

"Father, this is the most demeaning and obtuse idea you have ever thought of!"

"On the contrary, this will be the highlight of our land."

"As Sun Ce of Wu's wife, I must put my foot down. This idea may mean that Little sister can be wedded to anybody. Do you wish to chance wedding Little Sister to an enemy of my husband?"

"Who is to say she will wed an enemy of your husband? Return home. You are no longer the lady of this house. Soon your sister will no longer be as well."

Da Qiao fumed. "I'm not letting anyone just marry Little Sister."

'Bang!' The doors to the great room slammed open and the silhouette of a girl was framed in the entryway. "What's this, Big Sister? Jealous that I get to be a prize? Only a neglected wife wouldn't mind her own business," Xiao Qiao teased, fluttering her hands in the air as she pranced in on them with the spirit of a summer sprite.

"No; it's fact my husband treasures me. However, I did expect you would be sensible enough to protest this. It's just a little gross to be married off to someone you don't really know; what if he's old and decrepit? There is also the threat of Cao Cao on the Southern Land. He's known as the scourge of the Middle Kingdom."

"And what gives you the bright idea that Cao Cao will easily beat me and make me another one of his mistresses? Besides, I don't think old men will get far if I'm the final obstacle in their course. The last Qiao beauty is as good as the first."

"Believe me, Little Sister. I do not doubt your abilities."

At this, Xiao Qiao pouted. "Then prove it!" She positioned herself in a battle stance. "I only feel a lack of motivation from my only sister."

Their father stood between them. "Girls, Girls! None of this. Save your fighting spirit for when it counts."

Xiao Qiao stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Da Qiao huffed as she relaxed her muscles, "Very mature, Little Sister."

Their father spoke in resignation. "I have a reason why this show must go on. To tell you both the truth, I do not feel the Southern Land is safe anymore. I would love for both my daughters; my pride," and at this he glanced at Da Qiao, "and my joy," he glanced at Xiao Qiao, "settled down. Xiao Qiao isn't like you Da Qiao. She will not settle for any husband."

Da Qiao fumed some more. "Are you saying My Lord Sun Ce is equal to any other man in the battle field, Father? You of all people know he is one of the greatest if not the best!"

Xiao Qiao danced around her sister, her hands folded in front as she hummed and taunted, "Ohhhh! My beloved is the bravest, strongest, and dearest."

Da Qiao turned red, "Don't mock me!" She swatted her sister on the shoulder. "Or I'm going to slip ants into your bed the next time you come and stay at my place!"

Xiao Qiao stopped to smile playfully at her older sister. Da Qiao's eyes blazed with fire as she glared. Then, grunting a farewell directed to her father the eldest sister ambled out of the room. Xiao Qiao remained, scratching her head as she watched her sister go.

"Father!" She shouted gleefully, eyes lighting up as she turned to meet her father.

"My Xiao Qiao, understand that your older sister is only worried about you, our land, and our people."

"I know! I feel very loved by the both of you, but you can't allow her to meddle in these circumstances. It isn't her place anymore!"

"I will still make her the supreme judge of this upcoming tournament. She will draw up the matches and you will accept and respect your elder."

Xiao Qiao face-faulted. "You know she's going to match me up with the easy ones! That's no fun!"

"Just trust your sister. If you do not marry after this, it just means no man can handle my youngest."

"Without a doubt!" The one in question rambunctiously stated. Then, she too, left the great room with a strong bounce in her step.

Da Qiao strode through a familiar hall of the home she and her sister grew up in. Her deliberate steps changed to lighter steps as she recalled the old days; as young girls they fancied sparring just as much as they fancied dresses. This hall was decorated with the faces of her forefathers, warriors who were renown through the ages. Though their faces were somewhat faded in the black ink of bamboo canvases, they still exhibited intimidating presence. The Qiao sisters used to play in the hall as children, make believing they were their great-great grandfather in the Battle of Shi'en. The hall carried many memories, yet it was this hall that was rarely disturbed since many preferred to walk the busier halls that lacked in fierce men in their portraits looming over them.

Echoes of voices drew closer to her as she walked the floor in slow strides. She diverted her attention to the gait of the others in front of her. The two men who had been speaking paused in their conversation. These two men approaching her, who were fiercest in this current age, did not surprise her. She stopped and waited for them as a cool breeze swept through the hall, sweeping a whispering scent of magnolia in their wake.

The first man spoke with adoration, "Dearest Da Qiao, how was your meeting with your father?"

"Disappointing."

He moved forward and wrapped his arm about her waist. "He won't see it any other way, then."

"Oh, Sun Ce! Xiao Qiao's not ready for this."

"She's not ready or is it you who's not ready to see your baby sister grow up?"

Da Qiao, resting gently against her husband's shoulder, sighed. "I guess it's more the latter…"

"Dearest, I think it's time for you to open your eyes and be a part of what is to come."

"You both talk as if Xiao Qiao's death sentence is tomorrow," the second man interceded.

"Oh, what do you know, Zhou Yu? You haven't met my little sister and have absolutely no clue what she is like. Tell him how she is, Sun Ce."

"A bunny," he said, and then with a grimace he amended, "A horrible, wicked little bunny."

Zhou Yu blanched. He was picturing a rabbit with sharp teeth and claws, but that was not what one would call picturesque when describing an unknown beauty of the land.

"Just because she slaughtered you in Xia qi you're making her out to be a cute monster."

"Da Qiao! That girl didn't just slaughter me at a board game she almost sliced off my head last week."

Da Qiao smiled. "Of course. She's the second best fighter in the land—I'm first. Many great fighters have lost to her. No man can…" She balked and turned to Zhou Yu. Her eyes that danced with fire scorched him.

"What?" Zhou Yu suspiciously demanded.

Da Qiao turned on her heels to completely face Zhou Yu. "How would you like to enter the competition and compete for the hand of my sister? You're an eligible bachelor and I totally have faith in you. I also prefer you as a brother-in-law."

"I'm already your brother-in-law!" He protested.

"You do want to marry, right? My sister's pretty, I promise."

"I don't care if you're sister's the Empress of China, the answer is NO!" He shouted.

"Dearest," Sun Ce murmured into his wife's ear. "Zhou Yu is only interested in warfare and politics. He has no time to dally in the matters of the heart."

Da Qiao gasped. "You wish to remain lonely for the rest of your life?"

Appalled, Zhou Yu took a step back from the couple. He sputtered, "N-No! I just don't—I've got my priorities straight and a woman does not fit any where in the picture— so no!"

"It's alright, Brother," Sun Ce soothed. "No one's going to make you fight and marry."

Da Qiao shrugged. "But I always imagined Zhou Yu would take a wife that could do more than the household chores; a wife who could actually pose as a physical challenge."

"Don't push it, Dearest." Sun Ce pressed as he led her away from an irritated Zhou Yu.

The formidable warrior named Zhou Yu stormed the opposite way. As if leaving quickly reinforced how wrong his brother and sister-in-law were.

…

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu strolled through the bustling streets the very next day. Talks of the pending competition were behind them. It seemed, the things to look forward to be steamed red bean cakes, jai dumplings, and minced meat rice rolls. The commoners were busy today because it was the first day of the tournament. Since many people in the land would come for the event, business skyrocketed. It would be like this for a couple of days seeing as folks traveled from all ends, in order to mass in the rich land, to compete and enjoy the shows.

"Fish balls," Sun Ce chimed, gesturing to the stand where an old woman turned over the golden round delectable on a stick over a red grill. She gave them a toothless grin as she applied another glaze of hot soy over the meat. Sun Ce was drooling and jangling his pouch at the sight.

"Go get your fish balls, Brother."

Zhou Yu stood back and watched Sun Ce weave through the crowds for a taste of heaven. He was waiting in place and in silence when a shove to his shoulder made him jolt. The person who had shoved him barely went around the Wu general when Zhou Yu suddenly extended his hand and pulled the person back. "I understand you're in a hurry to sign up, Lad, but that doesn't give you the right to push and shove without an apology."

The man under his hand cocked his head up to grin at Zhou Yu. "I'm not signing up for anything until I see what I'm up against. Sorry if I was a bit careless."

"Apology accepted."

The young man eyed the red scabbard that dangled right under the crack of Zhou Yu's robe. It was an intimidating sheath that probably hid a much more intimidating sword. "Say… You wouldn't happen to be in this thing, would you be?"

Zhou Yu scoffed. "Spare me the waste of time."

"Xiao Qiao is not a waste of time."

"You know the lady?"

The young man straightened, shaking off Zhou Yu's hold on him. "Know her? I've spoken to the fair lady. Have _you_ ever seen her?"

Zhou Yu blinked. "As a matter of fact I haven't. I will probably meet her soon enough."

The young man snorted, "Like that's ever going to happen with common folk like us."

Zhou Yu closed his eyes briefly and gave a humble bow of his head. "Common we are, but I believe I will have to meet her someday."

The man shrugged. "You can see her everyday if you win. You can't win if you haven't signed up and you're not going to sign up anyway."

Zhou Yu raised a thick brow. "I don't want to because I have no reason to."

"Hey, I'd love to stick around and listen to all your reasoning, but I got some investigating to do."

"What kind of investigation?"

"Xiao Qiao apparently has an elite guard entering the competition at the last minute. I just want to size him up for myself."

"—Hey," Zhou Yu's miffed shout was ignored as the young man hurried off. Zhou Yu followed him with a deep frown, annoyed that he was being disregarded with such imprudence.

"Lad, I'm surprised you dare walk away without letting me finish…"

Zhou Yu's voice died with his thoughts when his eyes beheld what was in front of him. The young man had led him to the front of the courtyard that was the gates of the Southern Land Lord. The lord's eldest daughter was stepping out of the doors with a man a step behind her. Today, she wore a purple, silk dress with pink blossom embroidery. She carried her two fans on a string by her hip. The man behind her was in a black suit that covered everything but his alert midnight eyes. He was examining and scanning the crowd billowing around Da Qiao and him. The people were now openly gazing at Da Qiao and the way the guard hovered just at her side resembled something akin to protectiveness for the lady. Zhou Yu noted that the stranger was standing at his full height, but even so, Da Qiao was a few inches more dominant. He held his shoulders high, the double-edged dominance and power to tender against Da Qiao. Who was this man standing by his sister-in-law?

With a brush of her fingers to her ebony, silk pigtail, Da Qiao eyed the people with a look that measured weapon, breadth of shoulders, height, and—the obvious—ability. Releasing a sigh between her parted lips that were like two glistening buds blooming in the sunlight, she cast a devastating aura of a goddess of war that held the grace and beauty of a queen. "My sister's elite guard, Gentlemen," she announced with a voice that was in tuned with her incredible elegance. She only stepped a pace to the side, so that the audience had a better look at the elite guard and the elite guard had a better view of his gawping audience.

"Elite guard?! He has a built of an adolescent boy!" The bark of a man that stood on the other end of the courtyard echoed. He drew many eyes to his direction. This man was standing next to a renowned conqueror as well.

Just as the man finished, Da Qiao equipped a delicate hand with a fan that had previously hung at her side. She threw it open and halted the elite guard, who had suddenly pulled a dagger out from thin air. The two of them were so agile, that no one had even noticed Da Qiao unclipping her weapon or the elite guard drawing his weapon until the weapons were in their hands. A gasp rose in the crowd. Da Qiao closed her fan and, with the bamboo back, tapped the guard's hand lightly. Slowly, the hand withdrew with the dagger.

Zhou Yu moved the boy from in front of him to the side and stepped forward from the audience. Da Qiao noticed him first and gave him a belated smile. To her pleasure, her brother-in-law came to her defense. "I didn't think a guard of Cao Cao's would be brash enough to make such a swift and thoughtless assessment."

The guard, who had spoken up, flushed in the sunlight. Cao Cao's keen eyes darted to Zhou Yu. The conqueror teased his goatee with his thumb and index finger. "Why, if it isn't the quaint warrior in common garb," he grunted, "this certainly is a surprise seeing you here."

"My sister-in-law invited me."

"And you wander about with no guards at your side? Do you understand the risks that you and your brother pose to your family if anything ever happened to the both of you?"

Da Qiao sniffed, looking down at Cao Cao disparagingly. "He doesn't need dogs flanking him while he parades through town in formal attire." She waved her hand at the two men that stood beside Cao Cao. They threw her warning glares.

"Why, My Lady, I didn't expect such belittling words to come from you. I feel the need to turn you over on my knee and lift that pretty skirt of yours and…"

The whistle of a flying dagger whizzed past Cao Cao's ear lobe. A lock of shiny black hair fluttered to the floor. Xiao Qiao's elite guard was standing with arm extended and legs bent. "Treat Sun Ce's wife with respect, Old Fool," he muttered in his husky soprano. "Or I'll clip more than just hair next time."

Zhou Yu watched the elite guard with a surprised expression. Da Qiao fanned her self as if she hadn't heard the exchange between the two men she was standing in between. Zhou Yu felt the adrenaline rush as his delighted eyes bounced from Cao Cao to the elite guard—his gaze lingering longer each time on the elite guard. He discovered he might have found a few challenges here today. Zhou Yu stepped around Da Qiao and the elite guard. He passed them in a carefree amble and stopped in front of the enlisting stand.

"Zhou Yu," he spoke his name in a light tone to the man behind the desk.

"Zhou Yu of…" The old man's penning stiffened, recognizing the name.

"Well, of course _the_ Zhou Yu of Wu," Sun Ce's appraising voice belted. The man bounded toward his wife and threw an arm around her shoulders. A murmur traveled through the heads of spectators. "I wonder what made you change your mind, Brother."

"There is that dirty little thing Cao Cao just said to Da Qiao. I wouldn't be a good brother if I let something like that slide," he muttered.

Sun Ce turned red. "I won't ask what he dared say, but please do beat the living hell out of him to make him pay."

Zhou Yu brought his hand up to his hip. His palm nestled against the hilt of his sword. "My pleasure," he murmured, making a show of how he would oblige his brother just by sweeping his robe to reveal his weapon.

"Why else?" Sun Ce urged.

"I've clashed swords with Cao Cao before and most definitely will enjoy a second time, but it's really _him_ I want to test my wits with." Zhou Yu nodded at Xiao Qiao's elite guard. He was only a man asking for a fair dual with no strings attached. The elite guard regarded him with respect. Zhou Yu took the initiative to extend his friendship. He walked up to Xiao Qiao's elite guard and offered him a hand to shake. "I look forward to the next time we meet on these grounds, Mister…"

The guard's eyes widened. "Um…"

Da Qiao gently shoved at the man's shoulder. "Jian. Short for double edge. Don't be a fool, Jian, take his hand. It's a sign of peace… You know what _the men_ do."

Zhou Yu took the slender hand in his and blinked into the midnight eyes of his future opponent. "Well, Jian. I won't keep you from your work."

The slender hand slipped from his.

He watched as Jian and Da Qiao worked their way through the doors they had traipsed out of moments ago. Sun Ce stayed right by Zhou Yu's side. Zhou Yu spoke to his brother in an even tone. "Jian is short for double edge? That's weird."

"Xiao Qiao told me he likes using twin blades to practice. He never uses his real choice of weapon unless he deems it necessary."

Zhou Yu regarded his brother with raised eye brows. "When would he deem it necessary?"

"If he's losing, he'll deem it necessary."

"And?" Zhou Yu persisted, seeing as his brother was telling him half truths.

"And," Sun Ce shuddered. "And if a life is threatened. He comes at you twice as fast if you threaten his."

"I'm glad I signed up. Cao Cao and a killer elite guard in the mix is quite the excitement."

Sun Ce laughed. "You see? I knew you'd say something like that; dying in a fight rather than dying of boredom."

…

Zhou Yu sat amongst the contestants during the first feast. His head was fuzzy from all the smoke and alcohol, but nonetheless, he was still complacently aware of his surroundings. He was aware that the lad he had bumped into earlier was attempting to have a conversation with him. Zhou Yu had no problems being derailed with questions, but if only the young man would stay just slightly a bit more alert over the dimming night, then maybe Zhou Yu wouldn't have been half as irritated. Jian, who was in the company of a few rowdy hooligans a few tables down, was short of temper and patience. Those who were in the wrong state of mind to assume that they could pick at the little fighter were left with dizzying headaches and a few bruises and scars. They wouldn't remember what happened the next day. As for Jian, after executing that swift smack down, he departed. Zhou Yu watched him go out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're THE Zhou Yu. THEEEE Zhou Yu!" The lad at his side grumbled as he splashed the drink in his hand at the man napping across from them. "Well, I be Lok the Terrible." The man who had been sprayed with drink, snorted. Unconsciously, he was wiping at his face before collapsing into a rattling snore again.

Zhou Yu removed the drink from the lad's hand and proceeded to finish it himself. With a satisfied sigh, Zhou Yu said, "I think that's enough, Lok."

Lok glared at Zhou Yu through his drunken stupor. His eyes were hooded. "Hey, Zhou Yu, why do you think that Jian signed up last minute?"

"It was probably upon his lady's request."

"How could you sign up because of that twerp and not because of the reward down the stretch?"

Zhou Yu sighed, smiling dreamily into the contents of Lok's cup. "Because, I'm a sucker for challenges. I don't find certain male pleasures and desires as captivating as a worthy opponent."

"Your warrior's rage over lust, I see. Profound… Well, I don't just fight for Xiao Qiao, you know," Lok confided. "I have a brother that I must prove to…"

There was a long pause and then, a soft snore. Zhou Yu beamed wearily. Out of concern and sympathy, Zhou Yu helped the young man to a bunk and tucked him in. He wandered away, passing his room and passing his brother's room. Almost as if the thought of Sun Ce was a bell toll, his brother and his brother's wife popped around a corner. They were both coming back from a private family dinner, giggling like young lovers enthralled with one another.

"Why, Zhou Yu! You've passed up a very pleasant supper," Sun Ce said, peering at Zhou Yu's flushed face.

Da Qiao chimed in. "And you just missed your first meeting with your future bride."

Sun Ce held his wife to his side. "Now, Da Qiao, she isn't anywhere near future bride status. He has his mind set on losing that last match anyways."

Da Qiao frowned. "You'd lose just to avoid matrimony with my sister? How absurd!"

Zhou Yu opened his mouth to speak.

Da Qiao wouldn't let him talk. "Well, I hope you had fun with you ruffian consorts tonight seeing as they may as well be prepared to marry swords with you." She turned to retreat to her room with her husband.

Zhou Yu never had a chance to respond because they left him there. His eyes only saw a man and his wife fading into the shadows of the lanterns as the two marched the hall that held their bedroom.

"See you in the morning," Sun Ce whispered into the dusky hall before shutting the sliding door. Zhou Yu watched their silhouettes behind the white paper, fascinated by how two bodies can meld into one in the pallor light.

He continued walking up the hall and started humming a ballad of the first Han emperor. His imagination strummed up the majestic Middle Kingdom in golden light.

…

Jian was a shape shifter of the night as he perched on the roof ledge. Tonight he was a statue with eyes fixed on the orange glow of Cao Cao's room. The man had missed the festivities for a short conference with another man. Though Jian could not hear the conversation between the two, he had a feeling—that came like a ripple down his spine—that the Conqueror Cao Cao was up to something. Something that Sun Ce would probably have liked in on. Shortly after the visitor had left Cao Cao's room, Jian did a tumble down the roof and hopped into the relief of moonlight. He moved like falling leaves, limbs and joints rustling.

He arrived back at Xiao Qiao's black window. After looking in, he made a quick glimpse of his surroundings and clambered up the roof. He grabbed the ledge and hurtled his slim body through the gaping back window. He dropped through the opening with just a whisper of his clothing grazing the frame. He had not noticed that someone had seen him move in. He quickly stripped off his black attire and shoved the clothes haphazardly under the bed. Just as he bent to pick up his night robe, the hiss of paper made him pause.

Zhou Yu was stumbling in the direction of Xiao Qiao's room when he sensed the presence of another. He looked to the end of the hall and nearly stopped breathing when the familiar midnight eyes of the formidable elite guard looked back at him. Zhou Yu released a soundless sigh and began to raise his hand in greeting just as Jian turned away from him. It was at that moment that Zhou Yu figured the guard had not seen him in the shadows. However, it did irk the general that the guard lurked about like a spy. What was he doing looking into the window of his lady's dark room as she slept? Zhou Yu scowled as he slipped closer without revealing himself. He watched in apprehension as the guard climbed the roof and dropped to the other side. Zhou Yu's bated breath deepened and magnified the sound of his rapidly beating heart. What were mere seconds seemed to stretch into eternity. He kept his eye on the window and when he didn't notice the fire light go on, he sprung into action. Unsheathing his sword, he leapt over the banister that divided one hall to the next, and sliced the bamboo paper sliding door with one swipe. He stepped in and attacked without warning.

Jian had barely turned when the intruder suddenly attacked. Jian did a bent arm back roll over the bed to reach the safer side. The brooding intruder was right behind him in an instant. They exchanged a few strikes and punches, none of them quite landing. To Jian's dismay, the man was fighting in the drunken sword style. Jian concentrated on disarming the man and succeeded minutes into the fight. In order to disarm him, though, Jian had opened up his front and allowed the intruder to kick him in the solar plexus. Jian shimmied back a little to reduce the force of the kick, but the kick to his mid section sent him flying towards the dresser, where he slammed his shoulder against the mirror. He groaned in pain. Years of training did not prepare him for a beating.

Zhou Yu huffed as he approached the man. "I trusted you were an honest and decent man."

"What?" Jian gasped, voice hoarse from overexertion. He touched the tender skin of his right shoulder and winced.

"How dare you deceive me?!" Zhou Yu cried just as he grabbed the slim left bare shoulder that was uninjured and shoved the lithe fighter to the bed.

Jian's eyes widened in recognition. Just as Zhou Yu grabbed onto a loose arm Jian seized a wooden comb under his fingertips. Together they crashed into the bed in an adamant scuffle for an upper hand, Zhou Yu on top of the smaller guard.

"Stop. Wait! Don't hit me," a feminine voice shrieked under him. She threw one arm over her eyes and stabbed him in the chest with the comb. The teeth snapped upon immediate contact. Struggle halted.

Zhou Yu paused and stared at the shadowy face under him. He felt the smooth, silken texture of what he imagined to be creamy skin. His fingers fluttered across her abdomen and made a slow trail down to the curve of her hip, his pinky meeting the red silk short breeches that hugged her waist line. His other hand, sweeping upward, felt how the skin receded and gave way to a flimsy bodice that literally was held only by a chord tied around her back. Every touch he placed on the body beneath him, the body shuddered.

Jian, who was apparently not a he, but a transparently obvious she, took a gasping breath as every touch to her skin left a trail of fire. The fire would seep into her skin and bury itself into the blood in her veins. Her mind became blank as she unconsciously arched her body toward the man unceremoniously touching her.

The clouds above shifted and a shaft of moonlight fell on them. Zhou Yu stared into a pale face holding eyes that put the night sky to shame. Her long lashes curled over obsidian and brushed skin with the tone as perfect as the Arabian deserts. Her thin eyebrows were high giving her the look of curiosity all the time. Zhou Yu reached up to brush her button nose with his thumb. Her name fell apart on his lips as he said it. "Xiao Qiao."

Xiao Qiao looked up at a man that was more beautiful and glorious than a god. He had a face sculpted in gold, smooth, gleaming granite. His long nose bridging the gap between chestnut eyes was his most dominant feature. The nose seemed molded with care by the heavens before it was placed on a face of perfection. His name fell apart on her lips as she said it. "Zhou Yu."

He turned bright red and collapsed to the floor in an embarrassing heap. His curtain of black hair hid his entire face. Damn the man for being so drunk or she might have given him a good derision. Coming back to her senses, she pulled the pink robe from under her and threw it over her shoulders, hiding every patch of exposed skin from view. If the act had brought disappointment to those beautiful chestnut eyes, then they were overlooked because Xiao Qiao had jumped to her feet. Abruptly, she reached down and pulled the man to his feet by tugging and dragging at his collar.

"What do you think you're doing in my room?" she hissed the question.

"I saw Jian…"

"You're alcohol ridden, remarkably drunk, and out of your crazed, blundering mind! You thought you saw Jian, you bumbling monkey?!"

He choked on a laugh. No one had ever called him all those things in one breath before. "I guess I did have a little too much to drink."

"Just a little, you massive bloke? Just a little, you oversized oaf--" she paused as she heard the creak of passing footfalls. Her heart hammered as the maidservant passed her ripped door.

When the silence settled over them once again, she whispered, "If anyone ever finds out about this, do you know you'll ruin me?!"

His head fell in distress.

"Look at me!" She demanded, putting her hand under his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye.

The eye contact was brief, but Xiao Qiao noticed the light that dawned in his eyes. The general suddenly shoved passed her as if in a blind rage. "I understand," he muttered as he slid opened the door and left.

Despite the outrage and anger consuming her mind, she felt disheartened by his departure. He sounded morose and crushed. She… She felt bereft, as if something that belonged solely to her was ripped out of her hands.

…

Da Qiao introduced _her_ to _him_ the next morning at breakfast. _She_ gave _him_ nothing but a look of resentment when no one was looking. He shouldered the weight of it and his own guilt as heroically as he could. Yet, every time he took a drink of his tea, he was reminded of what a complete idiot he was. Her black glare was caught at the brim of his tea cup.

"Today's the first day of the competition and Zhou Yu's going to be fighting for your hand in marriage."

"Isn't that a pleasant surprise," Xiao Qiao responded to her sister through clenched teeth.

"I've drawn up the brackets."

Xiao Qiao brightened a bit. She no longer seemed like a wilting blossom anymore. "Randomly?"

Da Qiao smiled. "As random as random can be."

It was that wicked smile again. The big sister was hiding something sinister and that elicited a grumbling Xiao Qiao to protest. "If you've avoided quick elimination for your favorite warrior," Xiao Qiao jabbed a finger in Zhou Yu's direction as she spewed at her sister, "by not putting us in the same matches, then that just goes to show what lousy swordsmanship we're dealing with here."

"_You're_ not fighting, Little Sister… Not yet… Remember?"

Xiao Qiao stood, "Right… Of course not, but you know what I mean."

Sun Ce howled with laughter. "You sure know how to deflate a man's ego, Xiao Qiao. Do you really think Zhou Yu's swordsmanship is lousy when you haven't really seen it, yet?"

"No one will see it during the course of this competition," the lord of the Southern Land distinctly murmured, "Because weapons will be prohibited."

Xiao Qiao opened her mouth to retort, but her father spoke over her squawk. "The standards and rules, made by your sister, apply."

Xiao Qiao muttered something under her breath and excused herself from the table.

Zhou Yu waited for her to be gone before posing the question to Da Qiao. "What rules?"

…

Zhou Yu watched behind a pillar as the young lady idled in front of her own door and inspected the damage. She was in deep thought, her eyebrows set in a deep frown. Her soft hand stroked her chin as she pondered over the gash in her door. His eyes traveled lower than the massage of her fingertips, eyeballing the swanlike neck that curved into her high, ruffled collar. When his eyes traveled upward again, they stayed on her mouth, which was the color of ripe cherries. Her full lips were compatible to the healthy blush that glowed on the pallor pallet that the heavens had gifted her with. Her movements were slow and calculated. The slowness and calculations combined was the sum of her grace. Though she was not willowy, beautiful, and elegant like her sister, Xiao Qiao was slim, pretty, and sweet to look at. Da Qiao was like dunking toes in the serene water of the lake whereas Xiao Qiao was like a douse of cold water in the humid summer. Unexpected, yet refreshing. Maybe that was why he was so interested in studying her form. Maybe that was why he was so eager to fight her last night—even though he had no clue he was fighting _her_!

He had watched her carry her new door to her room, setting it down against the banister. Now, she was bending down and hitting the bottom corner of the broken door frame with a wooden hammer. The wood shuddered and wheezed before it snapped free from the wedge. She was tapping the other side corner of the door to free the thing completely when Zhou Yu stepped behind her and cleared his throat. She clearly went rigid for a minute.

"How's the shoulder?"

She grunted without looking up at him. She pretended that the task at hand needed her full attention and proceeded to disregard him with her eyes. "How's the stomach, how's the head, or how's the pride?" She indignantly shot back.

Zhou Yu winced visibly. "I'm sorry. Can I do anything to help?"

"You can help by staying away from me," she grumbled.

Zhou Yu took a deep breath. "I mean help with the damage… Damage control."

She stood, but still refused to turn around and face him. "Let's see… The comb that was my sixteenth birthday present from my father and the mirror that belonged to my grandmother are beyond repair. I doubt you can replace those priceless items, so don't—even for a minute—think you can dole out some money to pay for their replacement."

Zhou Yu winced again. "I mean damage to your person. I understand that it is your pride that has been on the line."

"What are you saying?" She asked, finally turning slightly to see him.

Zhou Yu stammered. "What I'm trying to say is—that—it's like this—if—I'm saying that…"

"Am I that intimidating?" She squeaked, surprised to have China's most regal warrior in a twist. He couldn't even utter a proper phrase to her anymore.

Xiao Qiao sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She hopped through the hole between her hanging door and popped back out with his sword in her hand. "A smart man should never lie in another man's home—friend or not—without protection. That's what Sun Ce says when ever I ask him why he doesn't bother taking off those blunt weapons of his. He only takes them off when he's in his own house."

Zhou Yu sheathed his sword and nodded. "It's from experience that we do that."

She shrugged. "Okay. Understandable. You got what you want, so leave me alone, now." Xiao Qiao slammed the hammer to the door and it collapsed inward. She picked the door up and dragged it out by herself. As she was moving to grab her new door, she noticed that Zhou Yu's shadow still remained looming over hers.

"What now?" She asked, exasperated.

"Last night…"

"Nothing happened," Xiao Qiao pressed as she sent him a withering gaze.

Zhou Yu's shoulders slumped. The pose meant only one thing. What he was going to say next he was unwilling to say, but must, because his honor was at stake. "I think it right if we marry…"

"No!" She roared.

"No?"

"I loathe the idea, no offense. You aren't exactly what I call ideal."

"Was it because I hit you. Let me tell you this—under the circumstances I thought you were…"

"Jian. I know. You made it quite clear to me last night. And no, I'm not worrying about the abuse. There are other reasons."

Zhou Yu became defensive. "Like?"

"Like, you don't want to marry me in the first place, so why force yourself?"

"I wouldn't say it's force, but duty and honor demands that I—

She smirked and cut him off impatiently, "No. Duty and honor demands nothing from you."

Zhou Yu rattled as he breathed deeply. "I am ready to take full responsibility over my actions and submit myself to you."

"Enough! Sun Ce and Big Sister say you don't want to marry me and marry me you will not! You make it sound like it's the end of the world and I refuse to be the one to end your world!"

"Eventually…"

"Eventually I'll marry, but it won't be to you, Zhou Yu. I have an army of suitors right behind you."

Zhou Yu stiffened. The hairs on his arms bristled. "You do?"

"Yeah! In the ring, you dummy. I intend to give them all a fair shot at this."

They both abruptly turned when they heard a shout interrupt them. "Zhou Yu! There you are! You should be preparing for your match!" Sun Ce called as he steadily advanced towards them. "Stop dawdling and get your behind out there! Oh, hi, Xiao Qiao." Sun Ce paused for a blink of a second. "What happened to your door?"

Xiao Qiao scratched her head sheepishly. "Nothing much. You know… I'm such a klutz sometimes… I tripped and fell right through the door. As you can see, it can't carry much weight."

"Hmm, let me help." Sun Ce grabbed the new door and jammed it into the wedge. He tested his work and the door slid in and out with no hitch.

Xiao Qiao stared blankly at her brother-in-law. She was twirling the hammer in her hand like a baton, making a quick overlook of Sun Ce's work. "Not bad," she murmured. "Maybe I should trip and fall more, so I can get my door fixed by you."

"Trip and fall away, my dear. I am at your service—if I'm around."

Zhou Yu changed the subject. "Doesn't Jian have to fight today?"

The two looked at him. "Yes," they said together.

"And if he wins, he gets to marry you." His eyes lingered on Xiao Qiao.

She shrugged. "He knows what happens if he wins."

"That's a yes, then?"

"Yes, yes. Does she have to spell it out to you, Brother? Now let's go before my wife thinks you're forfeiting the match!" Sun Ce pushed as he tugged Zhou Yu down the hall.

Sun Ce might have held his shirt tail at the moment, but Zhou Yu held the prize in his eyes. Suddenly, winning climbed to the slot of number one priority.

She gazed back at him. There was a pang in her heart, but she didn't show it in her face.

…

The men goggled at the poise and elegant judge standing in the ring. She rattled through the rules like she was impatient to get the show on the road.

She spoke as she ticked each rule off her finger. "There will be no weapons in the ring. Champion is whoever can knock his contender out of the ring first. Another way to win is to knock his opponent unconscious. The ring is a circle with a ten feet radius and stepping anywhere outside the line will count as a disqualification in future matches. Each man gets only one chance and one chance alone to proceed to the next round. I have drawn out all the matches at random."

Zhou Yu watched the rings drawn up in the courtyard. He wasn't placing much attention on his fourth opponent of the day, the fourth opponent being somewhat overweight. The bloke ninny ran out of the ring when Zhou Yu fully faced him and their eyes met. _What. The. Heck._

Zhou Yu whipped around and approached the panel of judges. He wasn't the only one unhappy about the assortment of warriors that were brought his way. The short guard garbed in black stood before Da Qiao, flinging his arms out in wild gestures of rage. Apparently, Jian was not one pleased with the random draw and he was expressing it to the lady.

"… The first few are easy. What do you expect? We need to oust the wannabes from the bona fide fighters…"

Zhou Yu stepped right behind Jian and heard the little guy huff.

"I've noticed that Cao Cao is actually enjoying himself. He gets to _really_ fight since his competition actually knows to fight over flight," Zhou Yu grumbled.

Jian tensed at the sound of his voice and Da Qiao was suddenly smiling too brightly and too broadly at him. Da Qiao brought her delicate fingertips together and regarded her brother-in-law conspicuously. "Better luck tomorrow."

Zhou Yu grimaced. "You're really going to insist on making this easy for us, aren't you?"

Da Qiao spoke in her sing-song voice. "Absolutely… Because you two are my favorites. If I had to pick a husband for my sister it would be either Jian or Zhou Yu."

Jian grumbled incoherently and marched off. Zhou Yu followed him without thinking.

"I won't go easy on you just because Da Qiao or Xiao Qiao likes you," Zhou Yu called.

"Please don't," Jian growled.

"I don't think you are good enough for Xiao Qiao, anyway…"

Jian spun on his right heel, his eyes flashing with contempt. "The outcome of these matches will prove that theory of yours."

Zhou Yu glared at him. "I don't need the outcome of these matches to prove if you're an honest man or not. I saw you last night slithering about Xiao Qiao's room. You weren't so lucky last night because I was sober enough to see you sneaking about. You won't get away with it next time."

Jian crossed his arms over his small chest. "Sneaking about can't hold a candle to what you did. It's not like I was the one with the gall to break in through the front door and fondle my mistress!"

Zhou Yu broke eye contact with the flashing midnight eyes. His cheeks burned crimson. "I was in a state of shock and I didn't know what I was doing. I—wait a minute—how did you know about that? Were you watching the entire time?"

It was Jian's turn to be embarrassed. If he wasn't covering his face all the time, maybe Zhou Yu would have seen the warm glow gathering around his cheeks. There was a pregnant pause before Jian answered. "I was there."

"Wait a minute," Zhou Yu started, but Jian was already taking off at a whirring pace. He had another match coming up and Zhou Yu was just an oversized distraction all the time. Zhou Yu was about to head him off, when Sun Ce suddenly popped to his side and shoved him backwards.

"Chasing after little monkeys, now?" There was a gleam in his brother's eyes that Zhou Yu was suspicious of.

"Why is it that you always come out at the most convenient time?" Zhou Yu shot back, reining in the urge to growl at one of his brethren.

Sun Ce raised an eyebrow. "That man is up for the next round. Let him do his thing and, then, you can get back to quarreling like two young lovers, who are secretly..."

"Stop!" Zhou Yu snapped and shuddered.

"Come on. The guy's so slight he can pass for-"

"I said stop!"

"But he's-"

"Stop!" Zhou Yu repeated, throwing his fist where his brother's head would have been if Sun Ce had not ducked in time.

Sun Ce bounced up again grinning like a clown. "Fine. Let's go watch him."

They made a path through the sparse crowd that circled the third ring. Jian was already fighting a big man. Very big. His opponent was probably three times his size. His body composed of flexing muscles and popping veins.

Jian was unfazed as he dodged, dropped, and rolled from his opponent every time the big man lunged at him. The shadow of the man eclipsed him over and over again, yet Jian stood his ground. For a moment, Jian thought Da Qiao had mistaken _this _fighter. Even Jian, who was at the feast had seen the giant before and took the big fighter's outward stupidity for granted. What missing brain cells used to be in his head was obviously accounted for in his broad biceps and thick thighs. Jian cringed at the thought of losing to a brainless bloke; he cringed again thinking that this man might actually have a chance at next lord of the Southern Land! Through Jian's peripheral vision, he saw Da Qiao grinning in amusement.

Of course Da Qiao thought the whole fight was a comedy show. She was probably hiccupping with a giggle every time Jian bounced off a solid wall of flesh. Jian attempted to shadow kick his opponent, both feet leaving the ground and his entire body weight propelled into the very soles of his feet in a swift attack. His opponent staggered a half step back upon the impact to his chest. Satanically grinning, he grabbed Jian by the lower arm and literally spat, "My turn." The big man was heaving and dangling the arm in a notion to snap it right off the owner, but Jian once against twisted his tiny body, lifting at the waist and slamming a heal into the crook between the hard shoulder blade and neck. The smile that was plastered on the expansive face froze. Jian peeled the sweaty fingers from his arm and with an annoyed grunt did a back somersault. He landed neatly in front of the bigger man and waited for the loud boom of a heavy body slamming to the ground. It came soon and drew a larger crowd toward the third ring. Da Qiao sniffed from the judge's booth and drew an angry slash to the bamboo paper with her brush.

…

Zhou Yu gripped the lanky man's sweat drenched collar and shoved him to the floor. He was tired of these men taking up his personal space and trying to upend the last of his patience with their derogatory talk. He was actually on the last straw and this last fellow better be the last.

"Sober?"

Zhou Yu twisted around on his bench, hating to be reminded of his state. "Stone cold," he grumbled at Lok, who joined his side.

"What's got you so uptight?"

Lots, Zhou Yu wanted to say. For instance, that match Jian had proved himself worthy and how Zhou Yu had internally inflated with relief that the lithe fighter came out victorious. Why couldn't he stop the welling pride and overwhelming admiration for the little vindictive cheat? Maybe because he played fair in the ring and that was something to appreciate under the circumstances, Zhou Yu thought bitterly. Sun Ce had to make him feel worse after the fight by pulling him to the side and pointing out how Zhou Yu looked like a lovesick puppy watching Jian's fight. Zhou Yu scowled in disgust because nothing he felt was anywhere near _love_ for that little man, who was light on his feet. Finally, after the first day was over, he requested an audience with Xiao Qiao, but was rudely rejected by her. He wanted to settle things and release some of the boiling rage that was mostly aimed at him self.

"Don't you think it is strange that we never see Xiao Qiao attending this tournament?"

"It's only the first day," Zhou Yu shrugged.

Lok looked around him and pointedly stated, "Well, for a first day about half the men that were here yesterday have been eliminated. My guess, she…" Lok died off as he looked to the side. His eyes widened and a hush seemed to settle in the hall.

A few men in Zhou Yu's vision hustled onto their feet and made a beeline toward the entry. They were all crowded around something.

"…Very flattered, Gentlemen. You are so gracious…" A sweet and feminine endearment reached his ears. Zhou Yu jumped from his seat and bodily pushed through the masses.

Midnight eyes sparked with a twinkle when they spotted him. She stepped a little closer to him and took him by the arm. In a hoarse whisper, unlike the voice she used with the others, she ordered him. "Come with me." The grip on his wrist was unrelenting, but cool to his skin.

She pulled him out of the hall and walked a while until she was sure they were both out of earshot. Her hand still held his wrist. "I don't think I'm sorry that I might have made you a few more enemies with that lot, but what I have to say is quite important and you might better forewarn your brother." Her grip loosened and he thought she was going to move away, so he grabbed her fingers. He gently took her hand and stepped forward, so that only an inch of space was left between them.

He heard her breath catch as she looked up at him. His hooded eyes gazed into her face hard. She saw him trying to interpret something. "It doesn't matter. I'm thankful you came to me at last," he murmured, cupping her delicate hand in the palms of his hands. He dipped his head and blew his warm breath over her knuckles. "You're like ice."

"Not when you're setting me to flames like this," she groaned, closing her eyes in defeat.

He laughed softly, causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter aimlessly. "It's a relief that I can do that to you. Sun Ce rattles me when he says that I might have a fondness for some man like Jian."

"You can only prove your sexuality if _you_ feel anything."

"I think I still prefer you over that man."

"I'm not marrying you even if you threaten me with your touch that could burn me alive." She admitted, stepping back from him.

He didn't let go of the dainty hand that he held suspended between them. "I'm glad that's how I make you feel. The burning and the flames."

"Let go of my hand before I thrash you," she snapped. "I need to have a civilized conversation without you sputtering like an undignified man or without having your hands on me."

Her hand slipped away and she eyed him contemptuously. "Jian saw Cao Cao last night. I have him spying for me because I don't trust easily. I definitely don't like that man lurking around these parts, rendezvousing with who-knows-who. The meeting he held last night was obviously a secret one because he waited until every one of you were drunk before he called on the other. Stay on guard and tell Sun Ce to keep his head up as well."

Zhou Yu dragged a lazy hand over his face briefly contorting his perfect looks. "He's here. We know he's up to something, but we just haven't figured it out, yet. We have our intelligence working on it."

"Intelligence?"

He was suddenly a scant inch away from her again. "Always be one step ahead of the enemy."

"I feel like hanging bait for the shark," she muttered.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him unexpectedly press his forehead against hers. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you or Southern Land. Not if I can help it."

Promise?

"I promise," he whispered, leaning dangerously closer. She hadn't even spoken the question out loud, but he was answering her.

For the first time in her life, she felt safe. She never thought she could feel so comfortable around a man that was not her father. When this thought confronted her she shook out of her daze and remembered what she was. She was independent and there was no way she was going to let that change just because he was about to kiss her and melt her into a puddle of ooze.

Zhou Yu tentatively brushed his mouth across hers and waited. He didn't have to wait long because she reacted the way he expected. He jumped back just as her palm swept brisk air.

"Now you show your cocky side I thought was only legend." She gathered a fist and leaned back.

Zhou Yu laughed wholeheartedly.

"Don't toy with me!" She screeched at him.

Zhou Yu's cracked expression turned grim. "I don't toy. I've become very serious and you just gave me a reason to be. Close that window of yours, Princess. Or the next time I see your guard going through for a midnight tryst I might kill because I'm so serious."

Zhou Yu turned swiftly on his heels and began to fall back.

It hit Xiao Qiao that maybe he misunderstood Jian's position. And maybe he misunderstood what had been happening last night and who was involved.

…

The next day, Zhou Yu walked up to Jian and congratulated him for winning another tough match. The Wu general refused to look at him though, when he extended his usual greetings. Zhou Yu even took the effort to amble away as fast as he could afterwards. It left Jian wondering if he was mad at him or Xiao Qiao.

"Brains beat brawn. Yours, luckily, only has brawn," Jian told him as he passed.

Zhou Yu kept walking as he unclipped his belt and sword and left it on the weapons stand for the moment. Jian anxiously stayed on him.

"Xiao Qiao told me that you're fond of me. I don't swing that way," Jian said averting to a more gruff tone.

"Nor do I," Zhou Yu said, maneuvering to lose him.

"Are you angry and jealous because of what happened two nights ago because if you think that something happened nothing really did, okay?"

Zhou Yu grimly turned to him. "Do you care if I'm angry or jealous because I don't think it's your place to care?"

Jian rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Good." Zhou Yu kept walking.

"But my Mistress Xiao Qiao and I have a strictly professional relationship," he called after the general.

Zhou Yu balked. "Why are you explaining yourself? Didn't I tell you, Lad? I admire your valor and heart on the field and that's all. Don't get any perverse ideas."

Thank you Heaven for black masks. If not for it, Jian's embarrassment might have been exposed.

The first was easy because as Jian put it, the goon only had brawn and little to no brains. His second opponent had been Lok and the lad forfeited the moment he saw Zhou Yu's name next to his. Lok's excuse was; "After last night, I don't think I can stand a chance against you. I would lose and my brother would kill me for bruising Wu."

"You would not have bruised me," Zhou Yu snarled.

"Better safe than sorry," Lok murmured hustling to the sidelines again and rushing to attend the watch of the next match in the next ring.

There was a commotion at the judges table that averted Zhou Yu's attention immediately. A woman in ivory and pink braced her hips with her hands as she engaged her older sister in a muffled, but energy wild argument. This woman's hair was braided and tucked in a loop behind her head. A blue butterfly clip held the black, lush hair to her nape.

"Stand your ground, Little Sister. I dare you," Da Qiao seethed.

"I am," Xiao Qiao rumbled, palms slamming the table two times to accentuate each syllable.

"Insolent…"

Xiao Qiao glared. "Old Bat…"

Da Qiao gasped. "Pipsqueak…"

"Idiot…"

"Pest!"

"Stick figure! Yes, you're too thin and no shape at all."

"Why you, Ugly Little Brat."

"Bird Brain!"

"You wretched—if mother were alive you…"

"No, no, no, My Love. No more name calling," Sun Ce spoke softly into his wife's ear as he pulled her shoulders back.

Zhou Yu seized Xiao Qiao about the mid section with his arm before she climbed the table that separated her from her sister and actually go about throttling Da Qiao. He didn't say a word, but just anchored her to the ground. Meanwhile Sun Ce continued to murmur soothing endearments into Da Qiao's scarlet ear. Slowly the elder of the two settled down. On the other hand, Xiao Qiao pulled a little from Zhou Yu, but he remained steady and fast.

The sprite turned her nose to him. "Release me before you bring attention upon us."

"You should have thought of that before you started bickering like a spoiled brat," he hissed.

"How dare you?"

"You dared me enough times already and continually prove to me the spoiled brat that you are. Besides all eyes are on the tournament, not you," he muttered.

"Cocky bast—"

"The next nasty word coming out of that dirty mouth of yours means punishment."

She snorted. "What are you going to do? Spank me?"

Zhou Yu's eyes widened. "No, but you will get my best brand of punishment tonight if you don't shut up."

Now, that shut her up. That also caused the blood to rush to her cheeks.

They both suddenly felt the pair in front of them and all the judges staring at them. In the heat of their argument they had filtered out the people that were nearest them. Zhou Yu immediately withdrew his grip and turned to them irritably. "Well, what are the lot of you looking at? You're supposed to be judges."

Heads faced forward again except for one. "Well, this judge here judges there is some hot romance boiling beneath that cold exterior you like to keep."

Zhou Yu turned as red as Xiao Qiao. "Da Qiao, don't be ridiculous."

Sun Ce grinned matching his wife's smile. "This is one of those boring romances, where you hate each other and then realize that you actually don't really hate each other am I correct?"

Zhou Yu looked appalled.

Sun Ce clapped a hand over Zhou Yu's shoulder. "That is so cliché, Brother. What's the matter with you? Why, you've become unoriginal."

"Don't blame him, Love. It's the storyteller's fault if it's anyone's fault."

"Sister, shut up!" Xiao Qiao cried hysterically.

Da Qiao beamed at her younger sister. "You know what? I think I might consider what you said. Only because I want some action and can't wait to see how this plot plays out."

"Action?"

Da Qiao shrugged. "You know… Xiao Qiao wants to fight Cao Cao in the finals. Of course, knowing what's best, I refused at first."

Xiao Qiao turned to Zhou Yu. "I would enjoy beating you, too, but I leave that pleasure to Jian."

Zhou Yu blinked. "Cao Cao never plays fair. It isn't safe for you to face him."

A tiny index finger was jabbed into his chest a couple of times. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Xiao Qiao will be allowed to use her weapons. Zhou Yu, you better make sure you're one of the final three tomorrow. We all have no doubt that Cao Cao will be at the end of the line." Da Qiao crossed her arms, and signaled one of the judges at the end of the table to hand her his parchment. "I believe we will be down to twenty six tonight. We will review everything."

Sun Ce indicated the sundial to his sister-in-law. "You'll be late for your lessons."

"Right!" Xiao Qiao was running inside again, only stopping for a second to wish Zhou Yu 'good luck.' Mere seconds after Xiao Qiao left, Jian in his black suit came running the same way she came.

Sun Ce slapped his forehead loud enough to grab Zhou Yu's attention. "What's wrong, Brother?"

Sun Ce chuckled nervously. "Nothing."

Da Qiao tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at the second ring where Cao Cao and his latest opponent fought. She was talking even though she wasn't looking at Zhou Yu directly, "Isn't it obvious or is it that you are really blind?"

Zhou Yu thoughtfully watched Jian make his way to the seventh ring. "They're both short?"

"Close, Brother, but no fish balls for you."

Zhou Yu looked until his brows wrinkled in an ugly frown that stayed for a while. He still couldn't see what they were seeing.

…

Zhou Yu sat alone at a secluded bench, worrying his cheek with his teeth. As the tournament drew closer to a close, he felt the looming anxiety taking hold of him. The anxiety was brought to light because he did not know when or how Cao Cao would strike. Thinking about the intangible made Zhou Yu furious and mentally crippled. He hated being blind.

Xiao Qiao entered the hall and the last men left, acknowledged her with nods in her direction. The last of the men were not rowdy, but extremely calm. Their eyes that followed her movements were like acid burning through her clothes. Ever since the tournament started, Xiao Qiao had to look over her shoulder more often than necessary. It was downright unwarranted to feel insecure in one's own home.

She paced up to Zhou Yu, who sat rigid with his back to her. He had a placid air about him, which she liked. When she was dead scared out of her wits at the thought of losing, just the image of a smug, peaceful looking Zhou Yu did the trick.

Zhou Yu sensed her settling down beside him. "You're not Lok, but better you than Jian," he muttered. He rested his knuckles on his chin. "I can't see any sense in you coming to me unless you have some warning for me."

"Actually I come to ask a question."

He looked her way; glancing at the envious looks the warriors cast him. It wasn't everyday that this beauty graced the room. She was beginning to make her visits an everyday habit of hers. "Ask and be gone."

She pressed a fist to her mouth, releasing the hand, so that their shoulders brushed. "Well, I haven't seen Cao Cao fight and I just wanted some tips."

"Why not ask Jian? He's seen him fight."

"It's difficult for Jian. He's in his own matches when Cao Cao fights. A convenience my sister has as a judge…"

"She protects you because she cares about you. If you have any sense at all, you would just fight me and leave Cao Cao to Jian."

"Blast it, Zhou Yu! Are you saying I can't handle him myself? You forfeit, so you wouldn't hurt me if we were matched up?"

"Actually no; I believe you are very capable, but I wouldn't go easy on you. I will find a means to not hurt you without losing my place."

"I'm not made of glass!"

"You're not. I just don't want you to marry Cao Cao _or anyone else for that matter_," he stated mildly.

Her peachy skin turned pink. "You're trying to indirectly make me forfeit. You're so conceited you think I might concede to your proposal of marriage this very moment."

"Is it working?" He laughed.

Flushed to the roots of her hair she snapped at him. "Of course not."

"Keep your arms close to the front of your body. He likes to beat at the vital points a true champion tends to block," he said, sweeping his hand in the air to her throat, sternum, and kidneys.

"What?"

"You came for tips," he reminded her.

"Oh! Right."

"He fights with a twenty-four inch blade made of iron, not steel. His favorite moves," Zhou Yu stood and drew his own sword. He made a horizontal arc and a guttural stab at the air vertical slice. "Notice my stance. He opens up here and here." Zhou Yu pointed to his left side and right side just above the pelvis. "Timing is critical. Watch." He attempted to move the way Cao Cao did and asked her where the perfect openings for a counter were.

"The trachea. He comes too wide like that."

"Wrong. The hand on the hilt of his sword is fast. The business end will lacerate you." Zhou Yu did a neat trick with his sword, spinning the handle on his palm and turning his blade into a drill. "As long as he keeps his weapon around his waist line he'll get your heart when you least expect it."

She frowned at him. It was a caustic response he expected from a student like her.

"A man like Cao Cao learns and loves his sword more than his wives." Zhou Yu sheathed his weapon and sat back in place.

"Swords are an uncanny match to narcissistic men like Cao Cao and men like you."

"Perhaps, but the difference is I fight with principle and he fights with something else you'll have to figure out on your own when you face him."

"I'm more cunning," she sniffed, placing her delicate hands on the curve of her hips. Silk sashes and white cashmere fluttered as she moved. The innocent, unaware, impersonal soft midnight pools on him made him want to grab her and hold her to him forever. Not enjoying where his train of thoughts were going, he snapped his head back to military attention and jumped from his seat.

With a wiry grin he nodded in the general direction of the doorway. "I got to go."

She placed an arm on his elbow. "Wait," she sputtered.

He flinched away. "Don't touch me!" He exclaimed, backing away from her.

Xiao Qiao's shoulders sagged bringing her posture down. The devastated look she gave him made him want to flee from the place just to avoid being crushed by her emotions. He was turning into some kind of sissy, he was sure.

He was taking long strides out when he paused to throw the command at her. "Go to bed, Xiao Qiao."

Zhou Yu missed the flagrant glare she sent him.

…

It took too many fights to count, to get where he was. He didn't want to lose, but he also didn't want to hurt his opponent either. It was frustrating because Zhou Yu couldn't seem to make up his mind. The Southern Land humidity and heat must have turned his cognitive senses to mush.

As he gazed at his opponent across the field he was reminded of why he should not fight him. Jian was of pint size and he reminded him of a certain someone the way he held his hips and glared at him with those large midnight eyes. When Zhou Yu looked over at the judges table where his sister-in-law sat, he was reminded of why he should fight. Da Qiao related to the woman that brought raw and tender feelings out of his harsh and rugged mind made him think of _her_. Xiao Qiao would age well, flowering more beautifully than her elder sister. How could he allow any other man possession of that young flower that found the raw and tender feelings in him?

"Why don't you forfeit, Jian? I don't want to hurt you," Zhou Yu suggested lamely.

Jian only grunted and took a fighting stance in response. The lad would commit suicide before conceding to such a suggestion.

So, thinking of his flower and allowing the overwhelming sense to protect her take over, Zhou Yu attacked. Fists flying and legs hurtling him forward, he moved like a practiced dancer. Every time he attacked his hands would graze black material. For every step he took forward, Jian had to take a step back.

Sweat poured from Jian's brow. His thick lush lashes barely glanced his cheeks as he concentrated his eyesight on Zhou Yu. He was searching for an opening or some tiny space that might take the general off guard. Minutes passed and Jian was still dancing in circles. If only he had some form of weapon, Jian thought frantically. He blocked the crushing blow aimed at his kidney with a cross-palm block. In the same second he raised his arm to block a kick to his face. The kick caused the bone in his lower arm to rattle as Jian pulled back and began to circle Zhou Yu.

"Where's your super human strength from that little body. Come on, Jian, fight back!" The taunt and smirk from Zhou Yu's face was a riling combination, but Jian knew better than to fall for it. He tried to calm himself by listing the many reasons why he despised the general.

"Am I a challenge that now you're actually fighting to the best of your abilities with your injury? I just noticed how you guard your right side."

A spark flickered in Jian's dewy eyes.

Zhou Yu relaxed and tried to approach the lad with his arms extended in appeal. He spoke to him gently, "were you hurt in any of your other fights? Why do you continue to guard yourself?"

"That's none of your concern. I am your opponent, so don't go easy on me," Jian sneered. These were the first words he had spoken all day.

"An attack on an open wound is a man's greatest weakness, my friend." Zhou Yu relaxed his arms and shoulders as he gave a long and careful look at the shorter man. "It is okay, Lad. I don't want to hurt Xiao Qiao's devoted protector. I'm going to forfeit." Before Zhou Yu could retract the thought, the words had come out.

There was a loud clatter in the background where Da Qiao clambered. "What was that, Zhou Yu? Do you forfeit?"

Zhou Yu took a step out of the ring. "What does this mean, Da Qiao?"

"It means you lose, my dear brother," Da Qiao gritted as she tore at the parchment with the tip of her brush. "What a fool you are…"

Zhou Yu was in the middle of smiling in her direction, but a solid kick to his back dropped him hard to the dirt. Zhou Yu jerked his head back and saw Jian retreating into the sanctum of the big house again.

Zhou Yu grunted as he pushed off the ground. "Why you ungrateful…" His muttering became incoherent as he trudged after the petite fighter, every long stride matching two scurrying steps made by Jian. Eventually Zhou Yu caught up and grabbed at the black material of his right sleeve.

"That was a dishonest move to make when I did what was honorable and safe."

"You're an imbecile," Jian sneered. He adjusted his eyes on the taller man. "…A half-wit, who completely doesn't understand how I feel!"

Jian was turning quickly even as Zhou Yu's hand stayed on his sleeve. The hiss of the black material whispered the unhinging of that part of his clothes. Zhou Yu's eyes caught the purplish bruise matted on what would have been porcelain skin. The creamy skin kissing that dark patch was indication that purple was not his usual complexion.

"Wait a minute," Zhou Yu whispered, dragging the lithe fighter under the arm that did not hold Jian's garment. He tore the rest of the sleeve off to bare his right arm completely. It hit him like a galloping horse drawn carriage. Jian sagged against him, hands in tight fists by his side.

Arching backwards, Jian looked up at him. The arm that circled him around the waist was uncomfortable and hot. It made it difficult to bring his voice down an octave. "Never seen a battle scar before, Wu?"

Zhou Yu scowled at the bruise. Then, carefully he touched the discolored skin. Jian recoiled. However, he couldn't quite back out because of the arm that held him imprison. Jian turned his eyes upward to calm his breathing and heart beat. The close proximity of Zhou Yu was very disorienting to the human body.

Jian nearly jumped out of his skin when the general replaced the cool air with his soft lips on the tender flesh. Jian gripped a hank of hair and yanked his head back, "What the hell are you doing?!" He screeched in an all too familiar voice.

"I'm kissing the boo-boo I gave you," he breathed, smiling into midnight fires.

"For your information, you didn't give me this."

"I was slightly drunk, but I wasn't blind that night, _Jian_. You were smashed into the vanity."

"What are you talking about?"

Shaking his head and still grinning, Zhou Yu rested his head on Jian's uninjured left shoulder. "Hmmm, you smell like spice and human sweat. Very manly, Xiao Qiao."

"I'm a man," Jian attempted to hide his identity further. He didn't move as the general sought the quickening pulse at his throat with his nimble mouth.

"What you did back there was very unsportsmanlike. Your actions will be your undoing."

Xiao Qiao dropped all pretenses and shoved at him, finally breaking free of his hold on her. "If my father saw us right now, I would shame him to all ends."

"Shaming him should be the least of your problems," he muttered. "I'm going to have a word with that sister of yours. You will not be fighting Cao Cao because I don't like the news I'm getting from the ports."

Xiao Qiao sputtered words that meant nothing and grabbed at both his arms to stop him. He took advantage of her hostile actions by taking her back into his embrace. He clawed at the mask covering the lower half of her face and lowered his face to hers. "Don't touch me like that when I'm thinking," he commanded tersely.

Now, he could see her impish smile. Her pearly white teeth peeked from her cherry lips. "What? Can't focus right? Realized that a woman can be your equal?"

She gasped as the strength on his hold tightened and he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. Pulling back he told her stoutly, "you're right. Every time your hand is on me, I'm just swamped with the idea of you. You have always been my equal, Princess, as a fighter and a human being."

"Then, why did you forfeit like that?"

"Xiao Qiao, you're injured."

"I fight just as well with half an arm."

"I'm sure you do. I just don't want to hurt you any further. We can always have a rematch. I'm going to tell your sister to end this tournament. You will not be fighting Cao Cao."

"That's the same as making _me_ forfeit!"

"Zhou Yu?" Distant voices called, interrupting them.

Xiao Qiao broke away. "I must prepare for my next match with Cao Cao. Whether I win or lose will determine if I will either marry Cao Cao or marry no one at all."

"You will not fight him!"

"Zhou Yu!" The voices came closer.

"I don't think it's your call. If you tell Da Qiao about my shoulder I won't ever speak to you again. I'll stake my warrior's reputation on that." With a bow, she whisked away to change for her next match.

She was gone, so Zhou Yu turned to Sun Ce and Da Qiao, who had been calling him. They questioned him, demanding where he had been and why he hadn't answer them earlier when he heard them calling him.

"I was talking to Xiao Qiao and…" He balked in mid sentence.

"And?" Da Qiao pressed.

Zhou Yu pulled from his thoughts. "I found out that she and Jian are one and the same."

"What took you so long to figure that out?" Sun Ce drawled.

Zhou Yu glanced at his brother dispassionately. "It doesn't matter."

"Then, what does matter?" Da Qiao asked.

"Where Cao Cao is matters."

Xiao Qiao pulled her black shirt over her head and wriggled out of her trousers. Underneath all those garments she wore a pair of white tights under a forest green, short sleeved coat. The silk coat was buttoned to the collar and hung opened from her hips down, so that she could move her legs with ease, lacking the confines of a skirt. She undid the fancy Chinese knot at her throat and revealed a light green silk shirt that hugged her throat modestly. Her practiced hands pulled her hair in a classic twist and she pinned the mass with a pair of chopsticks. She created a makeshift bandage with a white sash to cover her bruise.

The last thing she did was move to her dresser. She took the porcelain tea cup that a maidservant had left there. She drank it down in three swallows and replaced the cup to its matching saucer. Turning to approach her bed, she shocked herself when she stumbled a bit.

She felt drowsy. The sheets underneath her felt soft and inviting under her fingertips. Shaking her head, she stood straighter and tried to concentrate, but her vision swirled again. She kept seeing the pink and white sheets swerving in and out of focus. Awareness dimmed and she succumbed to darkness.

The doors to her room burst opened. The captain of the foot soldiers voice came hushed yet rushed, "Take her to General Cao Cao's deck. Be quick and quiet."

One of them flung her over his shoulder and followed his comrades out. As the captain had ordered, they moved quickly and silently to the back of the house towards the south port.

Lok, who was coming around the back of the house saw them and reacted quickly. Seeing the limp and unconscious Xiao Qiao gave him the spurt of energy he needed to go and warn Sun Ce or Zhou Yu.

Lok was running around the house when he caught sight of Zhou Yu standing by his sister-in-law's bench. Da Qiao was speaking to him about something as the Wu general listened with a frown.

Lok reached them at the same time Sun Ce appeared behind them.

"Cao Cao seems to have left the premises," he whispered to his wife loudly.

"And Xiao Qiao's been abducted!" Lok shouted.

Da Qiao jumped from her chair and rushed to her sister's room. Sun Ce followed his distraught wife. Meanwhile, Zhou Yu had found his horse and maneuvered the beast towards Lok. Lok jumped onto the white steed without any prompting from his friend. They jumped over screaming, harried heads and steamed towards the port where they knew Cao Cao was heading.

The dock grew bigger as they approached, but the fleet had already pushed off. The purple flags that hung on each ship beckoned him tauntingly. Steering his horse right and left along the coast line, Zhou Yu stared out across the blue and his eyes met Cao Cao's gloating face. The man, himself, continued to taunt him by standing at the helm of his ship and waving his hand in triumphant farewell.

Zhou Yu swore in despair as Cao Cao's fleet moved further and further away from the Southern Land.

"Yo, Zhou Yu!" The familiar voice of a rowdy pirate brought Zhou Yu out of his misery. "Well, what took you so long? Don't you want to get at 'em?"

"Gan Ning! Am I glad to see you," he leapt from his horse and stomped up the plank, lowered to him.

"You better hurry! Sun Shang Xiang is about to flank them and I see Sun Ce and Da Qiao coming fast to board the third ship."

"He has Xiao Qiao."

"Well aren't you just glad that I'm on stand by? I so happen to know which ship Cao Cao boarded. That is where the little sister is—Lok! What in the name of the Middle Kingdom are you doing in these parts here? You're supposed to be with your sick mother!" Gan Ning shouted when he caught sight of the slight fighter.

"Well, you see, I was here for the tournament."

The tattoos on Gan Ning's skin came to life as he tensed. Muscles rippled and the snakes and dragons were hissing and roaring.

"You know each other?" Zhou Yu asked.

"This brat happens to be my prank-pulling-brother," the pirate hissed as he took a hold of Lok's ear and yanked the lad to his side.

"I only wanted to be like you, Gan! A great fighter and the best pirate I know!" Lok shrieked.

"So you're the infamous brother!" Zhou Yu exclaimed.

Gan Ning released his brother and acknowledged Zhou Yu once more. "Don't believe everything my brother says."

"He fears you," Zhou Yu stated bluntly.

"That's because he knows what I'm going to do to him when he strays from his studies." The wayward glower Gan Ning sent his brother was a fair warning.

"Just because I'm good at my studies doesn't mean I enjoy doing it. You and mother both expect me to be the first scholar in the family, but you don't even accept who I truly am."

"Not this again. We had this discussion before, Lok…"

Zhou Yu pointed at Gan Ning. "If I may interrupt to suggest something; if Lok wants to be a pirate warrior like you, as his older brother, you should support him. Sure, it's dangerous— "

"Deadly," Gan Ning interrupted.

"Alright, sure it's deadly and--"

"Reckless," Gan Ning took another jab.

"… And reckless. Nonetheless, the path not taken only stunts growth and learning. Say, if I took your ship away and said you had to quit piracy…"

"Then, you can forget about saving little sister. I wouldn't have a boat to help even if I wanted to help," Gan Ning snapped.

"You're not getting the point."

"As much as I love to listen to my brother-in-arms' suggestions," Gan Ning remarked sarcastically, "I much rather be talking to the tactician or the strategist. And, by the way, we are three notches behind. We're going to be pulling by the starboard in thirty seconds."

Zhou Yu directed his attention to the enemy ship ahead again. "Alright, Lok you cover me."

Lok took up a spear and jumped on his heels in excitement. Gan Ning growled, ripping the spear from his grip. "If you're going to fight, at least use your standard tool for the trade." Gan Ning shoved a bow into Lok's hands and jammed a quiver of arrows over his head. He tweaked his ear affectionately before shoving him to the edge by the plank.

Zhou Yu was jumping aboard the enemy's ship and took down the first two guards who stood in his way. Gan Ning followed a few paces behind, fending off further attacks with his wicked machete. "It's not that I don't like Lok's fighting skills. Believe me, if I could pick anybody's side, I'd pick him over you. No offense, but my brother is smart and has the potential to become something more. He could even describe the art of war better than you. It would be such a waste to discard such talent."

"If he is so good, then you must believe he can do both; study and fight." Zhou Yu grunted as he smashed Cao Cao's Gate Captain through a cabin door.

"I think Cao Cao got on another ship," Gan Ning shouted after glancing at the enemy ship flanking them. "He's butchering our forces!"

"Where are Sun Ce and Da Qiao?"

"About twenty notches back. What do we do?"

"Knock some Wei away. I have to find Xiao Qiao."

Zhou Yu sheathed his sword and rushed into the cabin that he had smashed opened. Upon entering, he could only tell that he had walked into another corridor of the ship. Through all the clashing and clanging of metal, Zhou Yu could hear Gan Ning's curses and muttered profanities. "What's in there?" He finally managed to ask in polite language to Zhou Yu.

"More rooms. I'm going to take the one in the middle. I think that might be Cao Cao's."

"You think something happened to little sister?"

"If so, I'm going to kill Cao Cao today."

"Sounds dandy! I would like a piece, too!" Gan Ning shouted as he took down three at once. "Go on in and I'll hold the fort."

Zhou Yu did just that. He kicked the door open. The door was half unhinged as it swung ajar and hit the side wall. Zhou Yu spotted Xiao Qiao in a heap on the bed, her green robes a tattered mess, tangled around her body. It looked like she was hastily left there to rest. The sunlight from the tiny window above her threw washes of gold into her thick and glossy hair.

Zhou Yu bent to his knees. He brushed the stray strands from her face and kissed her ruby cheek. Then, he gently pulled her out of the bed and into his lap. His hand holding her upper back rubbed small circles while his other hand continued to touch her face. He was scared to death that she wouldn't wake and so he whispered harshly. "Come on, Xiao Qiao. Wake up for me." When she still didn't stir, he attempted to wake her by shaking her gently. Her head only lolled back and forth, finally settling limply on his shoulder.

"Give her some smelling salts," Lok said as he came up behind them with a little glass tube.

Zhou Yu snatched the tube offered and dipped it to her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and her body's muscles seemed to tense for a few seconds before collapsing with relief.

The first thing she saw in her wake were pools of gold that filled her with warmth. Zhou Yu's mouth lifted in a soft smile. "Thank Heaven," he sighed.

"The smelling salts work because the brew they used was light. She would only be knocked out for half an hour or so and if not awakened would just continue to dream," Lok explained.

"What brew?"

"A complicated one that could kill if it wasn't mixed the right way."

As Zhou Yu set Xiao Qiao down in a sitting position on the bed, he swore. "I guess Cao Cao got lucky, then. If anything happened to you, I don't think I could hold back."

Xiao Qiao smiled dreamily. "My memories are a bit hazy. I was in my room one moment and then, it all went black after I drank the tea."

"This Lad helped save you," Zhou Yu said, gesturing behind him at Lok.

"Thank you," she murmured, hands clenched in the sheets by her sides. She glanced at Zhou Yu again. "Did anything happen after I blacked out? I don't feel any different except for the grogginess."

Zhou Yu's hands reached around her throat and worked to button her collar up. "No, nothing happened. We came as soon as we could."

"Thank you, Zhou Yu."

"I'm more relieved than you can ever comprehend. I needed to let you know what I've been thinking for the past few days. I was so certain I wouldn't be able to tell you in time if Cao Cao had succeeded in stealing you. When--before, I thought I was turning into a sissy for a boy, who reminded me of you all the time. And I thought I was turning into a fool by letting you into me heart."

She gave him a dry smile. "Don't dramatize the story. You weren't a boy-lover from the start. It is tough work being manly when, by nature, I'm feminine to the bone." She ran a hand through her loose hair.

Zhou Yu did the same, just to get a feel of the silken texture of her ebony hair. He missed her during the chase and only missed her even more when he couldn't touch her—not in front of Lok.

"I guess sometimes, I am made of glass…" she pondered out loud.

"Can you walk?" He whispered the question.

"I want to," she said, hooking her arm around his thick neck as he scooped her from around her waist. She leaned heavily against him and yet she felt as light as a pillow spooned to his side.

"Can I let you go?"

"Thank you, Zhou Yu. You seem to have changed these past few minutes."

"I'm restraining myself because now is neither the time nor place to be coddling you."

"Then, what do you call this?" She asked, dragging her eyes down his arm around her side.

"A support system."

Her first few steps were meager hobbles, but after walking half way down the corridor she was beginning to gather the strength in her toes again. Gan Ning also met them half way. "Little sister, I presume."

"You're the pirate with the multitude tattoos. Sun Ce's right! You do look worse from wear up close."

Gan Ning gave her a crooked grin. "I'll take that as a compliment. Want to grab on to me while Zhou Yu gets a grip on his sword."

"Not on your life, Bud! You're half naked!" Zhou Yu wretched, dragging Xiao Qiao off her feet completely.

"Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao gasped. "You're supposed to support me, not dangle me around like a rag doll. Now, put me down."

There was a loud explosion right outside that drowned the fighting for a minute. The ship's boards rattled and wheezed. Xiao Qiao almost lost her footing if it weren't for the men on all sides of her, shielding her from the solid walls. She stood on her own and scrambled clumsily to the shattered door, tripping over the body in front of them. Stepping into the full glare of light, she was startled to find that Zhou Yu was right about it not being the time or place to be sentimental. This was a battlefield in the middle of the sea.

"Zhou Yu!" She cried. Zhou Yu came crashing to her rescue, bashing the closest man in the area, who happened to be a Wei.

The appearance of the Wu general and Wu pirate sparked interest in the enemy forces that surrounded them on four ends. Lok, Gan Ning, Zhou Yu, and Xiao Qiao stood back to back. "My legs are definitely working just fine, now," Xiao Qiao said through gritted teeth.

"That happens with the sudden secretion of adrenaline and other hormones that respond in a 'flight or fight' situation," Lok supplied.

The men closed in around them quickly and the four of them fought back with sheer force. Xiao Qiao managed to snatch matching rapiers when she disarmed her foes.

"Marry me?" Lok laughed as he caught up with her. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. Admiration radiated from his eyes.

She was scraping metal to metal as she beamed at him. "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline."

"It's Zhou Yu, right?"

She glanced at the tall general, fighting with all his brute power. He didn't seem to be looking out for her anymore, enthralled in staying alive himself. "I guess."

"I was a contestant, too!"

"Didn't you lose?"

"Only because the judges pitted me against _him_. I don't hurt my comrades even if it's just a competition."

Xiao Qiao ducked from the high swipe that was aimed to decapitate her. Lok, at her side, threw a round house kick over her head, landing a smart hit against the side of her attacker's face. He went out cold.

"I can't marry you, but I can give you this," she said, leaning forward to peck him on the cheek.

Lok blushed. He stammered, "thank you," and rejoined his brother on another end. Xiao Qiao parted from the group as the attackers skirted her to the edge of the ship. She ran along the edge of the ship and saw the ship beside them, where her sister was fighting none other than Cao Cao.

"Xiao Qiao, look out!" Sun Ce cried from behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the archer. Sun Ce threw the dagger in his hand like a dart at the archer and they watched as the man teetered. Then, he fell overboard with a splash.

Xiao Qiao waved to her brother-in-law. "My hero!"

"I would say the same if you return the favor. My wife's in trouble because she seems to be missing her other half!" Sun Ce thumbed her to the fight on the other ship across from them. "I would help, but you know, I don't think this is my fight." Sun Ce focused his eyes at the point just above Xiao Qiao's shoulder. The jovial look immediately turned sour at what he was looking at. "What say you, Brother?"

"I say this could be an early wedding gift to my bride," Zhou Yu uttered.

Xiao Qiao spun around so fast she almost slipped off her feet. She watched in frozen shock as Zhou Yu kneeled on one knee in front of her. He cupped his hand near her feet for a stepping block.

"Zhou Yu…" She murmured, her midnight eyes studded with stars.

"You're my bride right?"

"Yes, but what about my shoulder?"

Zhou Yu frowned. "Is it bothering you?"

"No."

"Then, you have no reason to make your sister wait. Pain in a fighter is like a double edged sword in battle."

The slow smile stretched across her face. "Sister!" She shouted. Da Qiao unclipped twin fans off her belt and tossed them eighteen feet in the air. Xiao Qiao jammed the blades into the wooden floor boards and nestled one foot into Zhou Yu's palms. Then, with the boost from Zhou Yu, she jumped and did a clean summersault into the air. She flew over the water between the two ships and snatched her weapons from the sky perfectly.

Landing gracefully, she propelled forward into the fight, flicking her fans out. Cao Cao had enough problems with one Qiao. The second addition actually made his stomach churn. They came at him like butterflies fighting for nectar, each taking turns for a shot at him. His horse stance wobbled and his breath was shorter and heavier.

When the oldest hit him with her fans and forced him to a corner to block, the youngest came from above, aiming at his head. He had to drop his sword and roll from her merciless musou mode. Quick on her toes, the youngest snared him with her constant swipes as he heard, in the background, the oldest urging the attack with gleeful shouts.

Cao Cao drew back and retreated to the helm of his ship. Grimacing, he sheathed his sword and jumped into the row boat below. Xiao Qiao leaned over the edge and growled at him, "Coward!"

"There is no sense in fighting in such calamity. Until next time Qiao sisters. We will meet again!" He called. His boat rocked towards another ship for refuge. That ship was far enough to retreat from the rest of the battle.

Xiao Qiao threw an arrow into the sea and growled again.

"Now, now, Xiao Qiao, there is always next time," Zhou Yu placated. The hand resting on her clenched fist lowered the fans she held. She clipped the fans to the green sash around her waist and turned to Zhou Yu wearily.

"I wanted to take him down once and for all. He's just a thorn in Wu's side."

"We'll have our chance," He murmured into her hair.

She hadn't realized that his hands were crossed against her belly. So comforted was she by his closeness she felt that his very touch was as natural as sleeping and eating. She believed that it was easy to lean against this support system that proved to be trustworthy. He no longer was too overprotective of her.

As Xiao Qiao arched her neck back to gaze up at him, he asked her, "What?"

"Just looking."

"You never look at me like that in this kind of a position." He smiled.

The way he opened his heart only to her when he was either a common man, warrior, general, or tactician was like a double edged sword for her in this marriage of theirs.

The way she could pass as man or woman was a double edged sword to his own boring warrior's life.

This was the match made by the clash of swords.

THE END

* * *

**Please don't mind the errors or typos. I rushed my post and am sorry if the error of my ways have bothered you. But I would like to remind everyone to leave me a review before leaving. **

**Many Hugs,**

**OOOOOMistyWingOOOOO**


End file.
